


Audrey

by AgeofAquarius



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audrey Rollins (original female character), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at someone from Slade Wilson’s past. Pre-Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot of the drabble series “Finding Felicity”. You actually do not need to read it to follow this story, but it might help. I’m liked the way this came out. Thanks to Olicity1013 for the encouragement and beta. I’m glad I’m not the only one who is obsessed with Slade Wilson. Arrow and all the characters are owned by DC/CW. I make no money from this.

The first time they were together, it was under less than ideal circumstances. She was caught stealing from his office. Based on everything she had heard about Slade Wilson, he was going to kill her.

_“Why would I kill someone I’ll have use for later?” he asked looking her over._

_She’d be lying if the way he looked at her didn’t turn on, just a little bit._

_“Let her go, Anthony.” He motioned to the man standing at her right._

_“I’ll be in touch, Audrey,” he said while walking away._

_Of course, he’d known who she was, and that’s when she began to work for Slade Wilson._

The second time they were together (and several months after she’d begun to work for him) she brought him information about one of his business partners. Someone who thought cheating him was a thing to do. Walking into his office, she found him leaning over it, glancing at photos of a blond man hugging another man with dark hair. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

_“Who’s that?” she asked trying to peer around him._

_“No one to concern yourself with. Do you have what I asked for?”_

_“Have I failed you before?” she responded, pulling a manila folder out of her bag and sliding it around him. She leaned against him. Her front to his back. When she thought back on it later, she couldn’t explain why she’d done it._

_“Audrey…’ he started turning to face her._

_“Slade. Yes. Employee. Employer. No emotional connection. But, I just want to,” she continued, stepping between his legs, and she looked up at him with a slight smile._

_“What do you want?” he asked, pulling her closer to him. She shuddered feeling him against her waist._

_She stood up on her toes, looked him straight in the eye, and replied, “You to fuck me.”_

_And he had. On his desk. Against the wall in his office. She almost drew blood from biting her lip too hard when he rolled her clit with his callused fingers. Yes, fucking Slade Wilson was a_ thing _to do._

It had been a mutually beneficial relationship. He made her filthy rich, and helped her get off when she had a particular itch that only he could scratch. With his fingers, his tongue, and his cock. 

The third time they’d been together, she’d been leaning over his desk, while he took her from behind. Slade had never been gentle with her and she appreciated that. 

_“Harder,” she’d grunted. She felt her release coming as his hands gripped her hips. She winced a little and figured that was going to leave a mark._

_“You’re incorrigible,” he muttered thrusting into her harder as she asked. Her fingers grabbed the edge of desk as he continued his movements._

_“No,” she responded pushing her hips back against him. “I’m just really horn—” Her response was cut short as his fingers found her clit and pulled._

_There was no other conversation as Slade fucked her through her orgasm and gave her another one for her trouble._

The fourth time they’d been together (or the fifth or sixth time, she’d lost count), he had her spread eagle on her couch, face planted quite securely between her legs. The things he could do with his tongue made her toes curl and eyes roll towards the back of her head. 

_“Audrey,” he started, as he finished tonguing her through her second orgasm of the night._

_“Yeah.” Her body was still humming from last orgasm he’d given her._

_“This.. this can’t happen anymore,” he said simply as he stood up and readjusted his tie. He wiped his mouth with the pocket square from his suit jacket_

_That got her attention. “What the fuck are you talking about? This can’t happen anymore?” She sat up and smoothed her skirt over her hips. She tried to ignore the slight pang in her heart. She had tried not to have feelings for him because it was supposed to be just sex but nothing is_ just _sex. She would have believed that a year ago, but not now. Not even close._

_“You. Me. This. You’re becoming a distraction, and I have business to attend t—“_

_Laughing bitterly, she stood up and stalked towards him. “Liar.” After a year of him having her every which way possible, and then some, she had gotten courageous in dealing with him._

_“You’re a liar, Slade. What’s going on?”_

_Slade seemed to slip another mask over his face. She hated when he did that. “Ms. Rollins…”_

Ouch. _He hadn’t used her last name since they’d first met._

_“I’m releasing you from your work with me. I’ll, of course, make sure you’re well taken care of, and I’ll trust that you’ll keep our dealings a private.”_

_“Oh, fuck you, Slade,” she said pointing to her door. “Get out.”_

~~~~~

Two years later

Audrey had found her own way in the criminal underworld. She had started a somewhat healthy information gathering enterprise. She was the go to person for jobs that no one wanted. Some dangerous, some not. When it came to sex, she had used it as a way to get what she wanted. She fucked her marks to get information and got off in the process. Men were the easiest and women were just more fun.

She was on her way to another job when a short knock at her door stopped her. Peering through her peephole, she sighed inwardly. It was only a matter of time before he showed up at her doorstep.

Narrowing her eyes, she opened her door. “What do you want, Anthony?”

“He wants to see you.”

Laughing, she shook her head. Three years ago, she had been upset with herself when she realized she had developed feelings for Slade, and seeing Anthony at her door brought those dormant feelings back. “So he can fuck me and leave me again? No, sorry, love, been there, done that.” 

She pulled the door closed behind her, and started to walk by him. He grabbed her wrist with more pressure than she was used to. “Please, Audrey,” he said quietly. “He didn’t ask me to come half way around the world, to come back empty handed. He also didn’t say you had a choice in the matter. So, in order to save us both a lot of unnecessary pain, please just come with me.”

Glaring at him, she yanked her wrist back. “Anthony, please, I’m fine here. I’ve kept my mouth shut, and no one knows about my past with him. I’ve done nothing wrong.” _Except start to care for him._

“Never said that you did.” He stepped aside to let her walk by him. “There’s a car waiting downstairs.”

~~~~  
Starling City

She walked into his office, which was similar to the one where most, if not all of their meetings had taken place.

“Audrey.” He stood and walked towards her. The mask she’d seen the last time they’d met was still in place. She hated that mask.

“Slade.” She said coldly. “What do you want?”

“Come now, Audrey,” he said chuckling with a slight edge to his voice. “We were better than that…”

“As long as I was bent over your desk, we were perfect? Right?” She stated, her ire rising. The way he looked at her still affected her, and fuck him if he thought it was going to be that easy.

“Which you didn’t seem to have a problem with, if I remember correctly.” He stopped short and returned back to his desk. “I hear you’ve done well for yourself in Asia.”

Sensing that the conversation wasn’t going where she wanted, she took a seat in the large chair in front of his desk. “I’ve done alright.”

“Better than alright from what I’ve been told, “ he said finally as he sat down.

Of course, he’d kept tabs on her. It was his way. She couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of pride at his comment.

“Still doesn’t change what happened with us,” she said, “So, I’ll ask again, what do you want?”

“I require your skills. Namely your skill at impersonation. Nothing too drastic. A dye job, and some video for you to watch. You’ll have to wear some contacts, and dress a little differently,” he said glancing at her legs. She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips when she crossed them.

“How differently?”

“Think cardigans, and bright colors. It’ll be enough to fool the casual observer. I just need you to be seen by a few people. I’m testing a theory, and frankly, Audrey, you’re the one I need for this particular operation. The pay will be triple what you usually make and I’ll cover any additional things that you may need.”

Sitting back, she pondered his offer. She had been fine in Asia. The sting of how he left her had finally gone away, and she was better off without Slade and whatever crazy idea he had brewing.

“What if I say no?” she asked, half jokingly. She hadn’t been prepared for the dark look that crossed his face, and it startled her.

“I would hope, Audrey,” he started, leaning forward, “that what you know of my history would make you realize that saying no to me would not be in your best interest.”

She frowned remembering the last time she’d heard someone say no to a business proposition from him. She’d been sitting at the bar waiting for the meeting to end so they could have their own meeting, against the window of his office. She’d worn the red sequined mini-dress he liked and was on edge thinking about what he was going to do to her.

_“Mr. Sato,” Slade had said through their interpreter. “As I’ve already said, I have control over several of your partner’s off-shore interests and you’re the only hold out. I’m certain your partners have told you that they’ve all been paid rather handsomely.”_

_“Mr. Sato would agree with you, but he’s not selling his stakes in his company. No matter how much you pay him, Slade,” Sato’s assistant had said very haughtily._

_She turned hearing the tone in the assistant’s voice. She could almost sense the tension in the room growing by the moment. No one said no to Slade. If they had, they didn’t live long enough to enjoy it. So, when Sato and his assistant left the office without a reaction from him, she thought it was strange. That was until, as he was fucking her out of her mind against the window in his office, she saw from the corner of her eye, a large fireball on the expressway. That’s when she knew. No one said no to Slade._

“Fine,” she said. “If I do this, you’ll really let me go? To live my life?”

“We’ll discuss that once this operation is over. This is who I need you to impersonate.” He slid a large folder towards her, color photos spilling out of it as she reached for it.

Looking them over, there were a few photos of a young blonde woman with a tablet in her hand, and a few of the blond man she’d seen on his desk more than two years ago.

“Pretty. Both of them. Who are they?”

“The woman is Felicity Smoak. And that…that is Oliver Queen.”


End file.
